1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to robotics, and more specifically to mobile telepresence systems.
2. Background Art
In robotic telepresence, a remotely controlled robot simulates the presence of a user. The overall experience for the user and the participants interacting with the robotic telepresence device is similar to videoconferencing, except that the user has a freedom of motion and control over the robot and video input that is not present in videoconferencing. The robot platform typically includes a camera, a display device, a motorized platform that includes batteries, a control computer, and a wireless computer network connection.